


i dont wanna be your friend i wanna kiss your lips

by softkizzes



Series: IT [10]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie is like 15, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, He’s a mess, I almost feel bad, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, because thats richie, but i like him bi so srry if u dont :’), for, hes also in love, he’s like 16 btw, hopelessly in love, ik richie is gay, is there a tag, only slight spoilers btw, with richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkizzes/pseuds/softkizzes
Summary: “Holy shit,” Richie mumbles.”Shut up,” Eddie huffs, pressing another kiss and if this is how Eddie will shut him up he wont complain.\\





	i dont wanna be your friend i wanna kiss your lips

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from “I wanna be your girlfriend” by girl in red

Silent.

_Too silent. _Richie thought as he stared up at his ceiling. He rubbed his eyes, leaning over to turn on his lamp and grab his glasses. If he wasn't going to sleep, he at least should be able to see.

He sat up in his bed, thinking about the carvings on the kissing bridge _he _carved himself. 

He groaned, throwing himself back. He _hated _this. His body his his bed, making him bounce a little, and he threw his pillow over his head. _Fuck._

_Why does liking someone have to be like __this? _He thought.

And why does he _have_ to like the short, asthmatic (_Is __he even asthmatic?_ Richie thinks) boy with the snappy personality. 

Speaking of the snappy boy, Richie shot up. Tripping over himself as he shoved his feet in some shoes and messily tied the laces. He looked normal-ish. Wearing only sweatpants and an t-shirt.

He grinned, opening his door slowly to make sure his parents wouldn't hear him and he sneaked down to the front door. 

He walked the way to Eddie’s house and maybe he should’ve brought a jacket, considering it was in the middle of September. 

He looked up at Eddie’s window, seeing that the lights were turned off.

He hummed, looking around before grabbing a few pebbles, and he threw them at Eddie’s window. 

After maybe 12 rocks, a tired and _definitely _not happy Eddie opened his window. He sighed and leaned his head on his hand, “Do you even _know _what time it is?” 

Richie ignored the question, dropping all the rocks in his hands to throw them up, “Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!” 

Eddie shushed him loudly, “Shut the fuck up! My mom will wake up!” 

Richie shook his head, “Nah, I fucked her so good she wont be able to wake up.”

”Fuck off!” 

Richie beamed, “So, Eds, gonna let me up or let me freeze out here?” 

“Not my name,” Eddie mumbles, “Fine, find something you can climb, I'm not hauling you up here.”

Richie put a hand over his heart, “I’m hurt!”

Eddie rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face, backing up from the window.

Richie ended up finding a tree to climb, almost breaking all his bones trying to get to Eddie’s window.

Eddie ended up yelling at him about trying to jump in, but Richie only nodded, a fond smile on his face.

Eddie pouted, crossing his arms and, fuck, Richie is really gay, “Are you even listening to me?” 

Richie hummed, “Sorry for scaring you, spaghetti.” Richie replies, a grin on his face as he plops down on Eddie’s bed.

”So,” Eddie starts, “Why’re you here, and why did you wake me up at,” he looks at the watch on his wrist, “4 AM?” 

Richie pointed to his arm, “You wear a watch to bed?”

Eddie frowns, putting his arm behind his back, “Yes, I do,” he says matter of factly. 

Richie looks down at his lap, “Dunno, couldn’t sleep.” 

“So, you came here?” 

Richie nodded.

After a moment of silence, Eddie turns to Richie.

He puts his hands in his lap, “I- I know this is probably weird to ask, but do you still like that one girl?” 

Richie shakes his head and he swears he can see Eddie relax.

”So, do you like anyone now?”

Richie pauses, should he say yes? No? Does Eddie know he likes him?

”Yes,” Richie answers softly.

”Oh- who is she? Or- or describe her to me,” Eddie says, “If you want to.”

”Eddie,” Richie turns to see him, scooting closer, “I don’t like any girl.”

Silence.

Richie swallows, should he have said that?

Eddie blinks, “You like.. a guy?”

Richie nods, his lips in a tight line. Is Eddie homophobic? His mom isn't the nicest person but he didn't think Eddie of all people to follow in her lead.

“Oh thank fuck,” Eddie sighs out.

”What?”

”Richie, Im gay.”

”What?!”

Eddie snorts, “I thought it was obvious, I mean the rainbow shorts.” 

Richie lets out a soft, “Oh,” and Eddie laughs.

”You’re such an idiot,” He says, punching Richie’s arm.

Richie nods, staring into Eddie’s eyes and they’re pretty close. When did they get so close?

”Eddie.” 

Eddie looks over, staring right back into Richie’s eyes.

”Can I kiss you?”

“Please,” Eddie breathes out and, _fuck, _is this really happening? 

Richie leans in and he should probably take off his glasses but his mind is too cluttered to even process that he is now kissing Eddie and when he does process it his mind shuts down. 

He feels Eddie’s hands slide up to his cheeks after his eyes fluttered close. 

Eddie sighs into the kiss, pressing onto Richie and everything is suddenly perfect.

After kissing for a bit, they break apart. 

“Holy shit,” Richie mumbles.

”Shut up,” Eddie huffs, pressing another kiss and if this is how Eddie will shut him up he wont complain.

And, as much as Richie wants to keep kissing Eddie until the end of time, he needs to ask something.

”Wait,” Kiss, “Eddie,” Kiss, “Eds.”

Eddie pulls back, “Yeah?”

”Does this mean that we can be more than friends?”

”Fuck yes,” Eddie says, and Richie grins, leaning in to press another kiss onto Eddie.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for writing every one of my fics so similarly maybe ill learn one day :’)
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


End file.
